The Runner
by xoxodeer
Summary: [HUNHAN/CHANHAN/CHANBAEK] - Sehun jatuh cinta pada Penakluk Sirkuit Gunung Handong, Luhan. Namja manis nan dingin yg penuh kejutan. Sirkuit balapan liar menjadi saksi bisu cintanya Sehun terhadap Luhan. RnR plis :)


**Disclaimer : SMEnt and GOD**

**Author: xoxodeer**

**Pairing : Hunhan, Chanhan (friendship)**

**Genre : Romance/Humor/Friendship**

**Warning : lil bit OOC, AU, agak gaje, abal-abal n ini hanya fiktif belaka dan khayalan saya, tapi sedikit dari jalan ceritanya terinspirasi dari Initial D. selain itu nama tempat dan gunungnya juga asal. Maklum kekurangan pengalaman dalam menjelajah dunia. Hahai..**

**Inspirated by movie Initial D. I change lil bit from the original story.**

**Enjoy the reading**

Sebuah mobil putih melaju kencang dari arah gunung Handong menuju pusat kota, Sukcho. Decit-nya terdengar keras, ban dan aspal berasap karena sebuah tikungan tajam yang baru dilewati. Gunung Handong merupakan lintasan yang lumayan sepi, dengan bentuk jalan yang banyak tikungan tajam, jalan lurus yang mulus dan keadaan jalan yang tidak rusak dapat menjadi lintasan yang cocok untuk pencinta balap liar. Tempat yang jauh dari keramaian, minimnya rumah penduduk dan jauh dari pusat kota.

Seseorang di dalamnya sedang bersantai membawa sebuah mobil Toyota Corolla GT-S, mobil sedan putih yang sudah lumaya tua tapi tetap lincah dibawa turun gunung. Mobil yang digunakan pemiliknya untuk mengantarkan pesanan. Di pintu bagian pengemudi terdapat tulisan jepang _Nihonshoku no Kim. _Mobil pengantar masakan jepang milik toko Kim. Toko masakan yang terkenal di daerah gunung Handong, sengaja mengambil tempat di pegungungan karena lahan yang tersedia terbatas. Namun mereka dapat mengantarkan pesanan hanya dengan waktu kurang lebih 20/10 menit ke tujuan.

Walaupun bawaannya santai tapi kecepatan spedometernya menunjukkan angka 140 km/jam. Saat tikungan, ia mengurangi kecepatan, menginjak rem seujung jari kaki dan mulai melaju kencang di jalanan yang lurus. Suara decitnya -aduan antara ban yang kasar dengan permukaan aspal- mengisi kesunyian di gunung Handong.

"_Luhan! Antarkan pesanan ini ke kediaman keluarga Park!" sebuah suara yang lembut berasal dari dapur sederhana milik keluarga Kim, anak yang dipanggilpun mengampiri dan mengambil pesanan yang sudah terletak diatas meja. Dia membawa pesanan itu ke mobil pengantar, mobil peninggalan Appanya yang dulunya seorang pembalab, tapi sekarang malah beralih menjadi pemilik toko. Tidak ingin berlama-lama, Luhan mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan yang tidak santai._

Kediaman keluarga Park sudah terlihat, salah satu rumah termegah di kawasan ini. Rumah dengan cat bewarna putih dan abu-abu, taman yang luas dan tempat parkir yang tak kalah lebar dari taman tersebut. Pintu gerbang terbuka lebar menyambut kedatangan pesanan yang telah ditunggu-tunggu oleh keluarga itu. Sepertinya akan ada pesta disini jelas sekali terlihat dari dekorasi ruangan dan makanan yang dipesan keluarga ini lumayan banyak. Luhan memarkir mobilnya di sembarang tempat, membawa pesanan ke dalam rumah besar itu.

Tinnnn Tooong Tin Tong Tin Tong

Luhan memencet bel dengan tidak santai dan selang beberapa detik kemudian, pintu besar itu terbuka dan memampakan sesosok wanita cantik berambut panjang tersenyum lebar kearahnya. Luhan membalasnya dengan senyuman simpul plus wajah datarnya yang menjadi _trademark_ seorang Luhan.

"Annyeong Kibum-ahjumma, pesanan anda!"

"Ah..ya terima kasih Luhan, masuk dulu! Ahjumma ada acara kecil-kecilan nih!" ajak wanita itu mengambil pesanan dari tangan Luhan dan menyuruh pembantunya untuk membawa pesanan tersebut ke dapur. Ia menarik tangan Luhan masuk.

"Ah ani..terima kasih ahjumma, tapi aku harus cepat pulang!" tolak Luhan secara halus. "Maaf ahjumma, bill-nya?" pinta Luhan dengan sedikit malu-malu memintanya. Wanita itu menepuk jidatnya pertanda bahwa lupa. "Maaf, ahjumma hampir lupa."

"Haha gwenchana" jawab Luhan ramah, ia mulai celingak celinguk ke dalam rumah besar itu seperti mencari sesuatu dan Park-ahjumma menyadari hal itu.

"Kau mencari Chanyeol?" tanya wanita itu lembut. Luhan menggangguk kencang dan tersenyum kepada wanita yang diketahui sebagai ibunya Chanyeol, teman sepermainan Luhan. "Ah, anak itu sedang bermain game console dengan Kai di dalam!"

"KAU CURANG BLACKIE!" teriak sebuah suara dari dalam rumah besar itu menggelegar nyaring dan sukses masuk ke telinga Luhan dan ibunya Chanyeol. Sontak saja mereka terkejut. Ibu Chanyeol menghela napas kesal "Huuff… anak itu, mianhae ne Luhannie!"

"Haha..gwenchana ahjumma!"

"CURANG? ENAK SAJA, KAU YANG CURANG POHON PINANG!" teriak seseorang lagi yang Luhan kenal adalah suara milik Kai, sepupunya Chanyeol.

"Ah, hampir saja lupa. Ini uangnya, 8000 won kan?"

"Iya..terima kasih banyak, Park-ahjumma, kalau begitu sampaikan salam saya pada Chanyeol dan Kai. Saya permisi dulu!" kata Luhan sambil membungkukkan badannya sopan berlari-lari kecil menghampiri mobil-nya yang terparkir di balik gerbang rumah besar itu, melaju kembali ke arah gunung Handong.

…

Hari mulai gelap, matahari telah tertelan hingga cahaya jingga mewarnai langit Sukcho. Semua orang mulai kembali ke rumah mereka masing-masing sekedar beristirahat ataupun makan bersama keluarga, tapi tidak untuk Luhan. Sejak tadi namja manis itu hanya naik turun gunung dengan mobilnya katanya sih untuk mengasah kemampuan berbalapnya. Ia belum tertarik untuk menantang tim balap liar lain yang sering melakukan adu _track_ di kawasan ini baik yang amatir maupun profesional. Huuum..Maybe next time, itu katanya.

Saat perjalanan menuju rumah, mobil Mazda Efini RX-7 hitam melaju kencang melewati Toyota Corolla GT-S-nya. Merasa ditantang Luhan mempercepat laju mobilnya, hingga kecepatan mencapai 120 km/jam lebih dan bisa menyusul mobil hitam yang tadinya dengan gesit melaluinya.

Mobil hitam itu tak mau kalah, ia mempercepat lajunya dan melesat di jalanan lurus, begitu juga dengan Luhan. Tapi yang membuatnya lebih tertarik adalah melihat taktik orang tersebut di tikungan maut di depan sana. Luhan menyadari kalau mobilnya kalah cepat tapi peluang ia untuk menang sangat banyak. Lima kali tikungan ia lewati sempurna, tapi tidak untuk mobil hitam itu. Cara ia menaklukan tikungan tajam itu berbeda dari dirinya, caranya sedikit payah dan sembrono yang dengan mudah memberikan kesempatan pada Luhan untuk memotongnya tepat di tikungan selanjutnya. Luhan menyadari mobilnya tidak unggul di jalanan lurus, mengingat mobil putih itu sudah lumayan tua. Mungkin seumuran dengannya atau bahkan lebih.

Luhan berhasil mendahului mobil hitam itu saat tikungan. Teorinya si mobil hitam terlalu lebar mengambil jarak di sisi kiri dan jarak di sisi kanan cukup lebar untuk dilewati. Teori yang digunakan namja manis ini termasuk sulit. Ia mengerem sehingga beban mobilnya akan berpindah ke depan, saat menikung, badan mobil akan berpindah ke samping sehingga memudahkannya melalukan _drifting_ di tikuangan yang tidak terlalu tajam itu. Ia menggunakan kesempatan itu sebaik-baiknya untuk memotong lawan dan dengan sekali putar, namja manis ini berhasil.

Luhan pun pergi meninggalkan mobil itu tanpa niat untuk berhenti sekedar mengetahui siapa lawannya tadi, tapi nyatanya dia tidak tertarik dan lebih memilih kembali pulang karena takut ibunya yang galak itu marah. Tamatlah riwayatnya jika hal itu terjadi.

Sementara itu, mobil hitam itu berhenti dan memperhatikan mobil Luhan melaju melewati tikungan dengan sempurna walau kecepatannya tidak dikurangi sama sekali. Namja yang didalamnya berdecak kagum.

"Lawan yang hebat!" gumamnya pelan dan melaju kembali ke tujuannya.

…

"Ya!..kau kemana saja. Lama sekali kembalinya?" tanya seorang namja berambut coklat yang memakai kacamata sedang menghisap rokoknya dalam-dalam. Merasa ditanyai oleh pria tersebut, Luhan duduk di sampingnya sambil mengambil sedikit cemilan di atas meja.

"Biasa. Berlatih!" jawabnya santai menggigit sedikit cheese cake dan mengunyahnya pelan menampilkan gembungan pipi yang imut dan lucu, tapi tidak untuk appanya yang hanya menaikan alisnya tinggi-tinggi dan mengembuskan asap rokok ke arah Luhan dengan kasar.

"Uhuk..uhuk…!" Luhan terbatuk-batuk karena asap yang masuk ke paru-parunya dan mengibaskan tangannya menghalau asap berbahaya itu. "Appa!" teriaknya marah.

"Berapa menit kau sampai tujuan?" tanya pria berkacamata itu menghiraukan teriakan anak bungsunya.

"20 menit!" jawabnya sambil menggembungkan pipinya yang sedikit chubby. Seketika appa-nya tertawa keras dan memukul-mukul pundak namja manis itu."Ah masih payah. Kalau appa 10 menit saja sudah sampai!" ujarnya bangga.

'Che…sudah jelas 10 menit langsung sampai, appa kan mantan pembalab.' pikir Luhan mengingat betapa bodoh appanya membandingkan dirinya dengan masa muda sang ayah.

"Ya…besok ku usahakan 5 menit!" jawabnya sedikit ketus dan sukses membuat appanya terbahak kembali.

"Hahaha…mustahil, bocah tengik sepertimu membawa mobil turun gunung Handong selama 5 menit!" ledeknya disela-sela tawa yang membahana di seluruh ruangan di rumahnya. Luhan mulai iritasi dengan tawa appanya yang tiada henti, merasa diledeki tiap hari, wajah imut itu langsung berubah masam.

"Tidak ada yang mustahil bagiku, Appa bau!" jawab Luhan bangkit dari tempatnya menuju kamarnya yang berada di lantai atas. Rumah kayu yang minimalis dengan dua tingkat, di atas merupakan kamar Luhan dan kakaknya Wufan, tapi kini ia sendirian di lantai tersebut karena Wufan memutuskan untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya di Seoul. Kamar yang lumayan sempit, futon dengan selimut dan bantal merah tua, lemari pakaian di dekat pintu masuk dan meja belajar kecil di dekat futon, jendela yang terbuka lebar dengan tirai biru tua serta meja panjang yang berisikan alat elektronik –laptop, speaker, jam alarm dan ponsel– yang setia menemani kebosanannya.

Luhan membaringkan tubuhnya di atas futon sambil memandang keluar jendela menerawang segala sesuatu yang berada di luar. Langit yang sudah gelap, sedikitnya bintang yang berkelap-kelip, angin malam yang mengembuskan tirai dan udara yang semakin dingin.

Luhan berjalan kearah jendela yang belum ditutup dan menutupnya rapat. Lampu yang minim membuat kamar itu menjadi remang-remang. Luhanpun beranjak dari tempatnya mengambil Ipod dan memakai headseatnya. Kepalanya mulai bergerak gerak mengikuti alunan musik sebagai lullaby penghantarnya untuk tidur pulas malam ini.

Hari pertama sekolahnya setelah liburan akhir musim panas akan di mulai besok dan hari menyebalkan dimana dia tidak menyentuh mobil kesayangannya itu untuk sementara waktu. Dia harus bersekolah dengan sepeda. Bayangkan ia akan turun gunung dengan sepedanya yang sudah berumur sama dengannya tapi itulah tantangan baginya.

…

Bagaimana ceritanya? Baguskah? Xoxodeer butuh tanggapan yang pas ya buat fic ini. Jika tanggapannya banyak positif, maka akan dilanjutkan. Jangan lupa review, xoxodeer mengharapkan itu sebagai masukan dan semangat. Motivasi. Kkk~

Salam~ thanks for the reading…


End file.
